A Wammy Name is a Secret Name
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Saki is hacking the Wammy system, searching for her true love's name: Matt's real name. MattxOC


"God damn it!" I half yelled, half muttered. The clock glowed with read numbers, telling me that it was 2:00 AM. I only had three and a half hours to work before someone would come and check on me. "Hurry hurry hurry... Where the hell is it?!"

The password on the computer I was trying to hack (AKA the main system at Wammy's) was not coming up, no matter what I did. Everything was in check... Except that damn code! What the could the problem have been? The router- no, I get internet, so it can't be that. The modem- no, I'm seeing the network...

The cords made soft noises as I shuffled them around, trying to find the problem. Nothing came up, everything was in check! Had I misunderstood what I was supposed to do? It was two in the morning, after all.

_That's it!_ I thought. My chair rolled across the wooden floor as I hustled into my closet, which had a stash of sodas, candies, and other sweet treats. I'd stored them for this kind of thing. Cellophane crinkled as I opened the Twinkie package, and I cursed the yummy and delicious treat before retreating back to my computer.

Why was I hacking the main system? Simple- I wanted to know their real names. Mello. Near. And most importantly, Matt. Those names could have been so painstakingly horrible that they'd never want to be called by their real identities. Or perhaps it was just a Wammy thing. Either way, I wanted to know more than I'd ever wanted anything in my life.

_Beep beep beep._ "God fucking damn it!" I yelled this time. I'd been caught. I'd tried it too many times, and failed. Well, I was a hacker in training at the time. There's no way I could've gotten past to where I wanted to be.

"Go to bed, Saki. I am really tired of the same thing every night." It was Rodger. He caught me for seemed like the millionth time.

"Jeesh, it's like you _want _ me to rip my hair out. Why can't I just know their names? It's not like I'll tell Kira!" My voice rose out of my room and into the hallway where I was sure many other orphaned children heard me. 'Kira' was the one word that really got Rodger going.

"You are to stay in this room, except for meals." With those words, Rodger walked quietly down the corridors of that damned orphanage.

I raked my hand through my multi-colored hair and sighed. As I sat on my bed, a creaking sound came from under my weight. Pulling my daytime shirt off, I made a mental note to sneak out of my room the following night.

The ceiling above me became the center of my interest as I lay on my bed spread, quilted with all different patterns. Soon my eyes were taken over by the troubles of sleep. In other words, I was out like a light.

Bright light shone through the open blinds the next morning. I groaned and rolled over, falling to the hard floor. Fortunately, my pens and pencils broke my fall. (I would recommend picking those kinds of things up after you use them, just to avoid injury.)

A soft rapping came from the wooden door at the other end of the room. "Nngh..." I mumbled incomprehensibly. Flipping over from my uncomfortable position, I came face to face- well, face to foot- with Matt. Heat rose to my cheeks before I stood up, brushing nonexistent dust from my pajamas.

The redhead before me cracked a grin, looking me over. Once again blushing, I realized that I was wearing my Tweety bird pajamas. Talk about embarrassing. I cleared my throat, trying to break the odd silence that befell upon us.

Matt's goggled head shot up to look at me. "Oh, right. Rodger told me to give this to you. Something about trying to hack into the main system... Again." His grin grew wider with each word said aloud. The green of his eyes sparkled brighter as my eyes narrowed to a glare.

"Well if you'd just tell me your name, I wouldn't have to bust my ass over and over again!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. I poked a finger at Matt's chest. "So what the hell is it? _Frankford?!_ Because if it's not that, you'd best tell me before I give you a can of whoop ass!"

A stifled laugh, which turned into a fake cough, erupted from behind Matt. I looked over the redhead's shoulder to see the chocoholic blond standing in the doorway, giggling. My scowl grew deeper and angrier. "And you!" I moved away from Matt and towards the young blond, of whom was second in line to become L's successor.

His face became confused before he quickly escaped my wrath.

_That's right, bitch, you better run!_

When I turned back to Matt, I saw that he had taken out his PSP and started to play it. His mouth twisted up at the corners, his tongue sticking out of him mouth. He looked young and adorable.

I mentally slapped myself. _Bad Saki, bad! Do not think those thoughts about Matt! He's an idiot, he's a goon. You're a bitch, you're perfect. _I sang those words in my head over and over again, trying to keep myself from slapping Matt across the face. It didn't work.

Red, in the shape of a hand, appeared on Matt's perfect little cheek. He winced as my flesh came into contact with his, his precious PSP fallen, busted into a million little pieces. His emerald eyes widened with a mix of fear and shock. I simpered at the poor boy. He was so gullible.

Soon his look of fear and shock transformed into pure hate and anger. I gasped at how evil the teenager looked, right after he seemed so childish only seconds ago. Matt stepped closer to me and put a hand under my chin, his eyes glinting with an evil scheme. "Why do you want to know my name so badly?" His voice sent chills down my spine.

My face was a blank slate at that point. I stepped away and out of his grasp, still only inches from him. His body heat radiated from he to myself. The extreme silence led to my anger as my eyes narrowed into slits. Matt walked even closer to me. He once again put a warm hand under my chin, pleading with his facial expression. "I-I want t-to kn-know b-because..." I trailed off.

Matt leaned his face in, pulling my face closer to his. Our lips touched, if only for a split second. Matt leaned his forehead on mine and whispered seductively, "You can tell me..." With those words, his finger traveled down my arm, drawing circles along the way.

"I want to know b-because... Because I love you! And this feeling... It's like you don't trust me enough to even tell me your _name._ Are you happy now?! Matt, I love you, I always have! I just want to know your name... Please..." Tears rolled off my cheeks, landing with soft _plunk_ noises on the wooden floor. I fell to my knees in agony as Matt didn't say anything for a few moments.

His eyebrows furrowed together and he knelt down to my level. Matt grasped my hand with his and pulled me up, making me stand too close for comfort. "Hey, no need to cry... Yet." The last word was so quiet that I wasn't even sure he said anything.

My head shot up and knocked into his chin. I laughed nervously as he rubbed his chin with his free hand. "Matt... What is your name?"

"Never mind that," he started. His hand retracted from mine, as if the thought of us touching repulsed him. Along with his hand, Matt pulled away from me, causing me to sway a little. "What is important... Saki, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way."

I stood there, about a yard away from my first, my _only_ love. He turned to leave. Matt... My childhood friend, my childhood love, just walked away from me.

Once he reached the door, he turned his head at an odd angle so that he could see me from the corner of his eye.

"Mail Jeevas."


End file.
